Book I The Wolf
by LunarLogic
Summary: Book 1 of hopefully a 3 book series. Please R&R.! M for possible suggestive material,violence, and just to be safe.


Chapter I

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, no way no how. (The character Michi is mine however)

Sum: This is my version of the capturing of the rest of the Akatsuki after Hidan and Kakuzu. (Psssst…..I need some help with the rest of the Akatsuki members powers and abilities…..it would be appreciated).

A lone, dark figure was silently surveying the gates of Konhagakure; the village hidden in the leaves. The edge of its long black ruffled as a slight breeze swept through the trees. The figure sighed and disappeared without so much as a sound.

Meanwhile, in the office of Konoha's residing Hokage, Tsunade; there was a great number of ninja's present. All were wondering what mission could be so dangerous it would require them all. Quite a few side-bar conversations had begun, but at precisely eight o'clock, the Hokage quieted them.

"I know you are all wondering why I have asked so many of you here" she stated obviously.

"We are going to, with the later on assistance of Sunagakure, attempt to take out the rest of the Akatsuki and all of you are required for this great task" she said proudly.

"Before I have any questions, one of you will not lead this mission, no offense meant to anyone, but the ninja I have picked is not of this village or any village for that matter" Tsuande said, standing to look out the window.

"But Hokage-sama isn't it quite dangerous to let a mission of this importance fall into the hands of—"but Neji was cut off.

"I see your concern, but all of you must trust me, this person is extremely trustworthy and capable" she replied.

"Who is it?" inquired the pink-haired Sakura.

"This will all sound very strange to you, but please listen while I explain, then ask questions at the end, especially you Naruto" she warned.

"This person's name is Michi-san, as you all will call him". "His gender is not known, but I refer to him as a male merely for conversational purposes". "No one knows anything about him, his real name, age, gender, height or appearance; only that he is extremely powerful" the blonde said, pausing to take a breath.

"Nothing is known of his past, but I trust him with Konoha's safety, and so must you all". "His methods are very unconventional to say the least, but you must remember that betrayal for him is not an option, even though it may seem like it at many times". "I have met him twice on my travels, and I have witnessed the power he wields, and the wisdom with which he does so. He always wears a black cape, threaded with purple thread, and covers his face with a hat similar to Sasori of Red Sands". "Michi is known to many upper-level ninja's in this village, but only a handful have met him; he does take missions, but only when necessary" she paused again, turning around toward them.

"He will lead this mission, learn to trust him, if you still need proof of his power and ability to lead this mission, he will give it to you, in whatever form you choose" she finished, looking out over the crowd against the desk.

"I WANT HIM TO PROOVE IT!!!" yelled Naruto.

"YEA, LET'S MAKE HIM PROOVE HIS YOUTH" called Rock Lee in agreement.

"RUFF!!!" bellowed the giant Alkmaar.

"I was afraid of this" sighed the Hokage. "Very well" she agreed and then ordered "I want each team to pick one person, and I suggest that your choice is the strongest person you know, and all of your candidates will battle with Michi-san".

"Sounds like fun" came a genderless voice from the door.

Eleven heads twisted around. None of them had heard or sensed a new presence entering the room. No one had seen him appear out of the corner of their eye, nor had anyone heard the door open. Even Akamaru hadn't smelled him.

"Ah! Michi-san, welcome to Kenosha, this is the team I have assembled for you" said the Hokage politely.

Michi was about Hinata's height, and Naruto ran toward him. "You don't look so tough" he stated, narrowing his eyes at the new ninja.

"None of you sensed me coming in, did you not?" came his gruff, but patient tone.

"Even the nin-dog there couldn't get a whiff of me, but no matter, I will prove myself soon enough" he said, and looked around the room, or at least his hat moved from one side to the other; Akamaru shivered.

"I know a great deal about you all already, I trust we will apprehend and perhaps eliminate most of the Akatsuki" then he went on "I do not talk a great deal, I will answer questions the that I feel I can, and do not think you can discern anything about me.

The caped figure turned toward Neji and Hinata. "Of the noble Hyuga clan I see" he said nodding at the two. "Your Byakugan will not penetrate what is behind this cape, though certain you will not try, I promise you will see nothing other than chakra being admitted."

"When will the battles occur, Tsunade-san?" he inquired next. "As soon as we can round up your opponents" she replied. "Very well, thank you for asking me to assist you, how are you and Jiraiya doing?"He asked, turning to leave. The Slug Princess reddened slightly. "We-well I assume" she stuttered as he was closing the door.

"The battles will take place at training ground three" she called after the figure.

"Baa-chan? What did he mean about you and Ero----" Sakura covered her blonde friends mouth. Her Hokage's eyebrow twitched, and most of the room snickered.

"All teams meet there with their candidates; don't tell them who they are fighting until it is time to battle. I will be there as well, setting up the brackets and such" the Sannin informed and dismissed them, pouring some sake in her cup.

While walking toward the ramen stand, Sakura, Naruto and Sai we discussing whom they were going to choose as strongest.

"Kakashi-sensei is obviously the best choice, sense Perverted Hermit isn't in town" said Naruto, placing himself on a stool.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you to quit calling me that?" asked an annoyed voice.

"ERO-SENNIN!?" yelled the blonde in surprise.

Jiraiya climbed down from the roof of the ramen stand and nodded. "Now the best choice for what?" he said, setting on the stool beside his trainee.

"To make the ninja Tsunade-sempai chose prove himself, we get to pick one person to battle him, and I guess that's you, Jiraiya-sama" answered Sakura.

"Ninja? I doubt I would call him that, he thinks he is so great" scoffed Naruto. "Ero-Sennin will show him.

"Oh good, I was looking for a fight; actually, I was looking for a pretty lady, but I guess I can bruise someone up before I hit the locals" he said standing.

"Okay Ero-sennin, FOLLOW ME!" said Naruto, grabbing a ramen bowl off the counter and running toward the designated training ground.

The toad Sannin sighed. "Shall we?" he asked, indicating Sai and Sakura.

Both nodded and they walked in the same direction as their blonde baka.


End file.
